oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Sanada
"Live honorably and bravely, or don't live at all" Yukimura Sanada (真田幸村, Sanada Yukimura) is a former Shichibukai and now a pirate once again. He is the captain of the Sunset Pirates, a somewhat new but powerful crew. He was a samurai from Wano Country, before leaving. Appearance Yukimura has spikey brown hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a red jacket with a red headband, and wears white pants with a flame design on the bottom. He is seen carrying around two spears. Personality A serious man, Yukimura is one of those people who just can't take a joke. Everything that comes out of his mouth must be taken seriously. He never jokes around and never talks sarcasticly. He is hot-blooded though, and never says no to a battle. He charges into a battle, not caring about his own body and fights bravely. Yukimura is very honorable, but sometimes he decides that honor to himself is greater than to anyone else, such as when he decided to leave Wano Country. He fights honorably, not using cheap tricks or anything of the sort. History Yukimura grew up and was raised in Wano Country. He was raised to become a samurai, learning multiple styles of swordsmanship. But, ever since he was a child he was more interested in learning how to fight with spears, and would secretly train with them. He eventually got the hang of them was able to use his spears elegantly and fiercefully. He also became a full fledged samurai, but only because his family has served as a samurai for many generations and don't want him to bring disgrace to his family. He became a samurai at quite the young age, but quickly became bored with it and left the island. He resigned his sword to his father before leaving, said sorry, and fled the island wanting to know what the outside world was like. He traveled around the new world, seeing how crazy and insane the world he lives in is. He found out the truth about how things worked, and set off to join the ranks of the top of the world. He did not want to become a pirate himself, but instead decided to fight for hire. While traveling, he found the Mera Mera no Mi and ate it. After pirates from around the world saw how powerful he is, they quickly started to hire him, having him help them out on batles and such by paying him a good amount of money. He gained fame and money pretty quickly, catching the attention of the marines and the world government. After the battle of Marineford, he was sent a bat. Not knowing what it was at first, he found out what it meant and decided to join. Plot Marineford Arc Yukimura was present during Chalice's invasion of marineford and subsequent battles, but didn't really interfere with their battles. He fought when needed, and fought valiantly, not even getting a scratch on him. When things went south for the marines and the Ouka Shichibukai, Yukimura thought it would be better if he left, and resigned from his Shichibukai status. 3 years Gap Yukimura travelled around, not really doing much. He did not want to become a pirate but didn't want to go back to fighting for the world government. That all changed when he met his future first mate, Kagura. She inspired him to create a powerful crew, which was fairly easy due to his strength and influence, and shock the world. Yukimura founded the Sunset Pirates. They got pretty famous fairly fast, but their name wasn't heard until a certain incident when they completely defeated 3 strong new world pirate crews and a couple marine ships by themselves. The name Yukimura and the Sunset Pirates echoed throughout the world. Soon after they created an alliance with the strong Blade Pirates and together they captured their own island. They are the talk of the new world right now, as everyone believes they are up to something but no one knows exactly what. Powers and Abilities Abilities Ability: *'Sub Ability' **Attack: **Attack: *'Sub Ability': Skill: *'Detailed Specification': Skill: Trivia *Based on Sanada Yukimura, a character from Sengoku Basara. *Created by Limit *This character is an NPC Quotes Template